Opera time table W20/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 11.05.2015 - Monday/Montag 01:08 Frederick Delius - Fennimore and Gerda (1976) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 02:26 Lionel Monckton - The Arcadians (1979) Newport Classic (E) 04:01 Isaac Albéniz - Henry Clifford (2002) Decca (E) 06:20 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 07:51 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 11:08 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 14:31 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 16:33 Hector Berlioz - Les Troyens (1976) Gala (F) 19:33 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 23:00 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 12.05.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:29 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 04:16 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 06:03 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 08:18 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 10:47 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 13:06 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) 16:06 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 18:18 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 20:48 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 23:57 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 13.05.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:27 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 05:17 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 07:03 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) L'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording 09:50 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 12:10 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 15:00 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Castor et Pollux (2003) Naxos (F) 17:20 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 20:22 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 22:34 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 14.05.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag - Feast of the Ascension/Auffahrt 00:39 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 03:08 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 04:38 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Le Triomphe de l'Amour (2002) Accord (F) 06:47 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 09:35 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 13:14 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 15:48 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 18:22 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 19:35 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 20:27 George Frideric Handel - Brockes Passion (1994) Brilliant (D) 22:57 Johann Sebastian Bach - Lobet Gott in seinen Reichen (Ascension Oratorio) (1999) Brilliant (D) 23:25 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 15.05.2015 - Friday/Freitag 02:33 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1997) Archiv-Produktion (I) 05:31 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 08:29 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 10:54 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 14:01 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 16:20 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 18:44 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 21:09 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 23:30 Albert Lortzing - Der Waffenschmied (1964) EMI (D) 16.05.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:16 Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) 03:42 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 06:42 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 10:18 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 13:32 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 16:26 Charles Gounod - La reine de Saba (The Queen of Sheba) (2001) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 18:52 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 21:38 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1996) EMI Classics (F) 17.05.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:23 Giuseppe Verdi - La traviata (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 03:13 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 05:00 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 06:50 Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 07:53 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 10:01 George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) 12:24 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 15:00 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 17:32 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 19:33 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 20:14 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 22:47 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 20/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015